Mommie Deadest
Mommie Deadest is the twenty-second episode in season eight of . Synposis When a suburban soccer mom is murdered, the CSIs uncover her family's dark past, while Delko continues his undercover mission. Plot Laura and Chuck Williams’ 20th anniversary party is followed by tragedy when Laura is murdered outside the garage of their house. Horatio and Dr. Loman are surprised by the viciousness of the crime: Laura was struck nine times with a blunt object. Natalia goes over a video camera Laura was using after the party, finding that the discovery of a broken lamp drew Laura to the garage. Natalia finds the whole party on the tape, and when she reviews it, she finds Laura caught her husband flirting with another woman. Chuck identifies her as Bridget Clark, his son Cody’s history teacher, but he denies being involved with her romantically. Bridget admits to flirting with Chuck, but also denies a romantic liaison, saying that she suspected Cody was being abused. Calleigh and Dave Benton take a closer look at the videotape from the party and find an older recording that was taped over of a family Thanksgiving, which reveals Laura Williams getting violent with her teenage daughter, Andrea. Calleigh realizes it was Laura abusing the children, not Chuck. Ryan and Walter go over Chuck’s car and find blood on it, indicating he moved it after Laura was killed. He claims he moved the car to make room for the ambulance. When Horatio asks him about Laura abusing the kids, Chuck denies it, but then admits he was away on business a lot. Horatio and Natalia question Andrea and her boyfriend, Logan. Andrea tells the CSIs her mother would handcuff her to the bed to prevent her from sneaking out to see Logan. Natalia finds broken glass in Logan’s shoes, which proves to match the glass from the broken light at the Williams’ house. When Ryan discovers a bloody bat among Logan’s possessions, the young man is brought in for questioning. He admits to breaking the lamp when he snuck into the house to see Andrea, but denies any knowledge of the bat. Andrea interrupts the interrogation to confess to the murder, claiming she planted the bat, but when she says she struck her mother only once, Horatio knows she’s lying. Natalia talks to Cody, who is drawing in his sketchbook, and gets him to open up about his younger brother, Bradley, who appears in his sketches. Natalia finds that Bradley died when he was five years old after swallowing lighter fluid. Andrea tells Natalia that her mother made Bradley drink lighter fluid after she found a burn on the carpet—but that it was actually her who burned the carpet. She blames herself for her brother’s death, and tells Natalia that she has to look out for herself and Cody. Chuck tells Horatio that Laura didn’t mean to kill Bradley, and admits that he didn’t have it in him to kill her. Natalia finds the answer when she discovers red marker on the handle of the bat that killed Laura. Cody confesses that he got marker on the couch and was afraid his mother would attack him for it. When he saw how angry she was about the light, he hit her with the bat, and then continued to strike her. Andrea found him standing over their mother’s body and made him swear not to tell anyone. She took the bat from him to hide it. Chagrined at seeing his son being taken away by the police, Chuck tries to confess to the murder, but Horatio tells him there are other ways he can help his family—by going to court and telling the truth about Laura. Meanwhile Delko continues his investigation of his colleagues for the theft of diamonds from the evidence locker for State’s Attorney Rebecca Nevins. He finds a large deposit in Walter’s account around the time of the theft and reluctantly reports it to Rebecca. Her suspicions are aroused, but Delko jumps to Walter’s defense, telling her that Walter’s rent just went up. After Rebecca questions him, Walter comes to Delko, upset that Delko mentioned the rent and dug into his personal finances. He says the deposit was a buddy paying back a loan. IAB officer Rick Stetler takes an interest in Delko’s investigation, but Delko rebuffs his offer to help—as Calleigh looks on from a nearby lab. Delko finds another discrepancy in the evidence log, and he pays Horatio’s old partner, Sully, a visit, to ask about heroin from a drug bust in 2006. A million dollars worth of heroin is missing. Sully insists he and his guys didn’t miscount—and that none of them are responsible. Delko calls Rebecca to ask her to meet him at the marina to discuss the new evidence, but she can’t meet up with him until the next morning. When he goes to see Rebecca, he drops his papers and when he goes to pick them up, her car explodes, killing her. Calleigh runs to Delko to help him as the fire rages from the explosion. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Christina Chang as Rebecca Nevins * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Brad Leland as John 'Sully' Sullivan * Olesya Rulin as Andrea Williams * Colin Ford as Cody Williams * Fay Masterson as Laura Williams * Mark Moses as Chuck Williams * Nic Robuck as Logan Price * Marc Raducci as Joel Clark * Andrea Bogart as Bridgette Clark * Brighid Fleming as Young Andrea Williams * Cameron Castaneda as Bradley Williams * Katie Ward as ND Guest #1 * Matt Huhn as ND Guest #2 See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes